


Our Last Words

by RebeccaGloomie



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Saw (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Horror, Other, possible suggestive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaGloomie/pseuds/RebeccaGloomie
Summary: What will happen when the new employee takes a venture into the chilling and off putting mental asylum and has to meet her new patient? This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Unis-trash-stash <33





	Our Last Words

“Ah, Mrs.Delaney glad you could make it.” a hand was stretched out in formal greeting, shaking it firmly as he glanced up at the woman,this was his new therapist. He had many workers at the asylum, some who were easily tempered and some who were kind but not what he was looking for..

She nodded,”Thank you Mr.Carter it’s a pleasure to be here and help.” Her smile was warm and naturally comforting, her hair kept tidy and grey curls that bounced on her shoulders. It was unheard of for a cartoon to be taking a normal job, toons were supposed to entertain the human world on the television, not work at a hospital for mentally ill people. It was a bit worrying how the patients would react..she was different..but it didn’t mean it couldn’t turn into something great.

With a nod he grabbed his clipboard and began walking down the hall alongside her,”You see Mrs.Delaney..the position you took is for people who specialize in hospitality,patience even… and you’re sure you can handle it?”

“I’m sure of it!” The toon chirped as he looked at her with interest, and it wasn’t the fact she was a toon either..he had to be sure this was the right one for the job..maybe an introduction would be the best way to go about this..

“I see.” Carter replied with great interest,”Come along then, I want you to meet your patient.” He smiled at her and grabbed a small device and spoke into it,”I need guards to standby at 6D’s area.” 

She fidgeted with their hands as he escorted her downstairs, arriving at a door that was bolted shut until he began punching in a pin code. The door opened, it was cold...a chill trailed down her spine as the silence filled the room and the door slammed closed behind them. It was as if the darkness filled the room until lights began to turn on one by one.

“Watch your step.” He cautioned, there were pools of water that had leaked from the ceiling, one wrong step and it would hurt her tremendously like a jolt of electricity. 

Her steps were large when it came to the puddles, they had a long way before they could reach the end of the hall that was secured by another door and security lining the wall. Her hands began sweating as she looked around in the hall that was dead quiet..the guards even looked skeptical for this poor frail woman.

Dr.Carter leaned against the cold steel door and knocked on it with his fist..nothing. “Mrs.Delaney, id like you to meet on of our most prized patients.”

The door opened to an empty cell, no one was there.

“You can go ahead.” He signaled.

Hesitantly, she stepped inside the empty space,  
“I’m sorry, b-but where’s the patient?” She stuttered. Surely there was a mistake, he couldn’t have brought her down here to see an empty cell with no one in it..

“He’s behind you of course.” He smiled, as she was jerked up close to man with a white mask on.

Her eyes shrank, it was so sudden that she was eye to eye with a man even taller than herself, his face was expressionless all the same and brought a sort of intimidation, but why did he need hospitality? He seemed like the kind of guy that liked being on his own...

“Michael put her down.” Carter ordered, but he refused and began putting pressure on her neck, why wasn’t she dying already? 

“Remarkable…” He said to himself in a low whisper, she couldn’t be killed by suffocation. The poor toon was so confused but kept giving him the innocent look of fear, he’d squeezed around her neck so much that she slipped out of his hands.

“Michael.” Herman had focused his concentration back on the current situation “this is your new nurse, Diane.”

He wasn’t very impressed by the look of it, but he did put his hand on her face, her face was so thin and smooth that when his hand was covered in grey sludge he’d dropped her onto the ground. 

Dr.Carter was,however, intrigued by this discovery..he could afford to make this one small experiment. 

“Close the door.” He ordered to his guards.

“Sir but she’s still in there.” The head replied.

“Never mind that and do it.” 

Without hesitation, the door was sealed shut, locked and with Diane still in the room with Michael. She looked mortified, what was the big idea leaving her with a very mentally ill person? It’d had felt like hours until something happened over the intercom.

“Sorry Mrs.Delaney for all the trouble but under your contract which states that you can be subjected to anything that I may ask of you.” 

His desk was made of fine maple with a glossy coat, his headquarters tidily kept as he observed from the security cameras..”I’ll have someone come and retrieve you in the morning but for now you’d better get well acquainted with your patient.”

The harsh squeal of the intercoms died down after his last breath into the microphone and left them to be alone…”So I guess it’s just me and you right?” She nervously chuckled as Michael went back to sit on his bed, he seemed pretty lonely being in this room all the time by himself. 

Diane sighed and sat back on the empty bed across the room, how was she to talk to him if he didn’t wanna talk? “You know we could always talk if something’s bothering you.” He pointed at her, this was going to be more difficult than she expected.

“Right.” She sighed,”Anything else that’s not me bothering you?” She walked over and sat on the side of his bed near the foot.

He pushed her onto the floor.

She couldn’t get frustrated just yet, if she was stuck in a cold asylum for so long she’d probably be grumpy too. But she wasn’t going to give up just yet, “For the one who’s locked up the most you don’t do much do you?” She asked, but then the more she thought about it became clear why.

He couldn’t kill her even if he tried, she was immune to being suffocated or injured easily, so that’s why she was put in here...fair enough.

“You’re mad you can't kill me aren’t you?” She chuckled, he glared at her and grunted. He definitely was upset that he couldn’t lay a finger on her, he didn’t know how to anyways. He soon picked her up again and sat her down on her bed as if telling her to just leave him alone.

“This is going to be a long night…” the toon sighed.


End file.
